


draw you in like gravity

by sohnmoons



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation kink, Hyung Kink, Idol Kevin Moon, M/M, Photographer Lee Juyeon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Undernegotiated Kink, kevin moon is a power bottom, that should be a tag btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnmoons/pseuds/sohnmoons
Summary: You’re a natural.” Juyeon muttered, allowing himself to be completely taken in by the scene. It was quite the opposite of where he thought today’s shoot was going to go to, none of the countless directions he had prepared in his head beforehand were necessary. Kevin moved like he was born to be on camera.Kevin allowed himself to smile briefly at Juyeon’s comment before swiftly moving off of the sofa. Arms resting on the seating as he made himself comfortable on the floor, eyes locking with Juyeon’s. “I know what hyung likes.” He replied, tilting his head ever so slightly to make the warm light reflect off of his highlighter. “Is it this?”
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	draw you in like gravity

**Author's Note:**

> filth inspired by nct's taeyong's iconic 'i know what hyung likes' moment.
> 
> this hasn't been beta-ed and english isn't my first language so i apologize for any errors ( i'm not the best at proof reading ) !!
> 
> title from exo's gravity, feel free to come yell at me on [twitter !!](https://twitter.com/sohnmoons)

  
A sigh left his lips impatiently as he eyed the clock again. 10:15 PM and still no sight of the model Juyeon was supposed to shoot with today. He tried not to let his restlessness get the best of him, eyeing down the hotel room he had found himself in. One he couldn't afford for himself in a million years. 

There were only so many times he could adjust his set or check if he had enough camera batteries with him to keep himself entertained. He couldn't really blame the model for being late, perhaps if he hadn't been an hour early he would've still had things to do and to set up. It was kind of hard not to be as excited for this shoot as he was.

Juyeon had pinched himself when he had first gotten the call from Dazed. It had been almost impossible for him to hide his excitement before hanging up the phone, though this wasn’t his first shoot for a big magazine it would be the biggest job he’d had so far. A fourteen-page spread and the possibility of the cover, it was a dream come true for a struggling artist, really.

Work was already scarce in Juyeon’s line of work, the number of photographers with a vision out there was beyond imagination, but there was another factor that made it somewhat more difficult for the male to find jobs. Although being openly gay wasn’t exactly the shocker that it was ten years ago it wasn’t necessarily aiding Juyeon’s climb on the career ladder. A climb he was adamant on making. There had been times where he was fine with making moms happy with pretty portraits of their families, the occasional animal calendar and the never-ending wedding pictures but he knew he always ached for more.

It had started about two years ago when some underground photoshoot in the abandoned gay club downtown blew up on Instagram. After that some black and white self-portraits and then it became a frequent thing for him to get over fifty thousand likes on his posts. Somewhere along the way people had started noticing his gift. He would be lying if he said it hadn’t changed his life. Perhaps in the same way he hoped the Dazed shoot would change his life. 

He had been delighted to hear that they were giving him complete creative freedom, a chance to step outside of his box. The only thing holding him back from going above and beyond with this photoshoot was knowing who was going to be his model. Some idol from a group he had never heard of and all Juyeon could do was pray that they knew how to move for the camera because he needed that cover, he really did.

It turned out that his model had gone straight into hair and makeup, at least that is what he figured when Kevin Moon walked in. The atmosphere in the room changed immediately. Juyeon swallowed visibly at the sight of lace adorning his revealed skin, the crop top reaching just below his midriff. Soft silk falling subtly over toned arms, the fabric flowing along his sides hiding his slim waist in the process. His eyes were sultry and smoked out with brown eyeliner and eyeshadow, to top it off there were golden flecks radiating off of his carved-out cheekbones. A soft smile caused Juyeon to move his eyes to the perfectly pink and slightly glossed lips. He was a sight for sore eyes.

The shorter of the two scraped his throat and held out his hand to shake it, “Kevin Moon, it’s so nice to finally meet you in person hyung. I’ve read so much about you.”

He quickly started to ramble on about how he had read the short feature about Juyeon’s work in OUT magazine and that he really liked his photography. A small smile tugged at the corner of the elder’s mouth, a brief feeling of validation bubbling up. The feature had showcased him as a breakthrough artist, someone who was opening a door for fellow openly LGBTQ artists who wanted to make it big. It made Juyeon feel bad for not having done his homework on Kevin

“So .. where do you want me, hyung?”

The words had broken Juyeon out of a trance, scraping his throat in the hopes of getting rid of some of the tension. 

“Just make yourself comfortable for now, I have to adjust some of the lighting now that you’re finally here.” He spoke softly, turning around to face his equipment.

Unlike his usual photoshoots the room was dimly lit, there were no extra bright lights or reflectors to make sure every angle was lit to perfection. It was just Juyeon, a vintage Nikon and the soft golden light that shone through the muted lightbulbs already in the room. He did bring one small reflector for the set assistant to manage while he was going to be shooting.

His back still turned against Kevin he started speaking again, “The general concept behind this shoot is to reveal your authentic self, it has to be raw and mysterious. Like every picture is a deeper look into your soul. Seduce the camera, tease me – play hard to get. All that sort of stuff.”

A chuckle escaped from Kevin’s lips, “Tease you and play hard to get? That’s something that should be within my capabilities.”

“Yeah, I thought so.” He answered, feeling a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. He was honestly just happy the other male couldn’t see it from where he was standing.

Turning around Juyeon watched Kevin make himself comfortable with hooded eyes, fixating on the way the white lace looked on the male’s tan skin. Not for a second did he doubt that Kevin would look nice on a photograph, he was captivating to watch even without the lens of his camera.

He followed Kevin as he laid down on the sofa, legs lifted up so his feet could rest on the armrest, his head slightly lying on the edge of the seat. Juyeon scanned over the younger’s physique, dainty and small build with softly tanned skin. Kevin looked like Juyeon could break him in half if he wanted to (and there was no denying he did). 

Everything got shifted into perspective when he looked at it through the lens of his camera, the way Kevin had draped himself over the sofa made his legs look endless. The silk jacket falling at his sides exposing his toned stomach and the way he had angled his face made his jawline and cheekbones look as if they were carved out of marble. _Click!_ The boy flinched a tiny bit, unaware that Juyeon had already started shooting. _Click!_ Another frame was captured as Kevin changed his gaze directly to the camera, staring intensely at Juyeon as he continued snapping pictures.

He flipped around promptly, moving so he was lying on the couch face down, propped up on his elbow as Juyeon started taking pictures from a lower angle. “You’re a natural.” Juyeon muttered, allowing himself to be completely taken in by the scene. It was quite the opposite of where he thought today’s shoot was going to go to, none of the countless directions he had prepared in his head beforehand were necessary. Kevin moved like he was born to be on camera.

Kevin allowed himself to smile briefly at Juyeon’s comment before swiftly moving off of the sofa. Arms resting on the seating as he made himself comfortable on the floor, eyes locking with Juyeon’s. “I know what hyung likes.” He replied, tilting his head ever so slightly to make the warm light reflect off of his highlighter. “Is it this?”

Juyeon swallowed. Hooded eyes continuing to take pictures as Kevin gave him a teasing smile, and the older male couldn’t keep himself from raking his teeth over his bottom lip. “Yeah..” the sound stumbled out of his mouth before he had even known it. Juyeon cleared his throat, “Yeah it is. Uh.. keep up the good work.”

There was no doubt in his mind that Kevin knew exactly what he was doing, getting more suggestive with each and every pose. He was doing exactly what Juyeon had told him to do. 

It went on like that for a while, Juyeon focused on Kevin’s every move as he made it’s way around the hotel room. His most recent stop had been in front of the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the Seoul skyline, crouched in front of them staring at Juyeon with the same tantalizing look he had been wearing for the past forty minutes.

The elder of the pair had no idea how he had gotten through this shoot, every compliment he had thrown Kevin’s way only encouraging him to continue his coquettish ways. 

“Can you lie down on your back? I want more full body shots.” The request was simple and Kevin followed it immediately, moving down to lie flat against the floor. _Click!_ One of his hands moved up to his face, index finger resting against his lips and then his chin as he kept posing for Juyeon. _Click!_

“That’s perfect baby.”

The words fell out of his mouth before he had realized. Juyeon froze for a second, feet nailed to the ground as he prayed that Kevin would pretend he hadn’t heard. _Click!_ He continued when Kevin took his bottom lip between his teeth, a hint of peach flushed over his entire face.

They continued like that for a while longer, Juyeon snapping pictures of Kevin looking like he had walked straight out of a wet dream. The longer they went on the harder it became for Juyeon to focus on the setting of the pictures. Kevin was luring him in, drowning him with his eye contact and serenading him with the hums and huffs that were leaving his mouth. He almost let a sigh of relief when the set assistent told him it was time to wrap things up. Although they had the hotel room for the entire night the crew would be packing up soon and Juyeon needed to start editing the pictures right away if he wanted to make the deadline.

"Well that's a wrap, Kevin. It truly was a pleasure working with you." He sounded awkward, rushing through his words as if he didn't want anything more than getting this over with. The truth was that he wasn't sure how much longer he could be in the same room as Kevin and not gasp for air every time he laid his eyes on the other. This was honestly the last thing he expected to happen today.

"The pleasure was all mine, _hyung_." The smaller smiled at him, inching slightly closer. If Juyeon hadn't been so fixated on his every move he wouldn't have even noticed. "Do you mind if I stick around a little longer, I'm quite curious to see how some of the shots turned out."

Juyeon gulped slightly, doing his absolute best to act aloof, or at least somewhat calm. "Yeah, of course." The black haired male hummed.

It was somewhere around the sixth picture that Juyeon knew this was gold, that he had the cover in the bag. The way Kevin moved for the camera was everything he could have wished for in a model. He was sensual, inviting in a way that demanded your attention. Juyeon’s eyes were glued to the screen, mumbling to himself about the editing. Words of praise falling from his mouth again as he switched from frame to frame, commending Kevin about his poses and his physique. 

In this particular shot Kevin was lying on the couch, the soft smile on his lips barely noticeable hidden behind his hand. Arm stretched up to reveal the tan skin previously lying underneath a thin layer of white lace. If you looked closely you could see a perfectly rosy pink nipple peeking through the lace top. For a second Juyeon allowed himself to think that Kevin looked absolutely fuckable.

“You think so hyung?” Kevin asked, voice sounding slightly amused by the older’s statement.

Shit. He really said that out loud. 

Juyeon gulped, a shiver running down his spine when Kevin put his hand on Juyeon’s shoulder. He held his breath when Kevin pressed into the flesh a little to remind him to answer. The feeling was enough to leave his mouth dry and his lungs on fire in anticipation. “Yeah..” he finally let out. “Yeah I do.”

The younger let out a little giggle, Juyeon could faintly see the smug expression on his face in the reflection of the computer screen. A small blush gathered on the apples of his cheeks, flush in embarrassment and Kevin was absolutely preening at the sight. It was clear his ego was boosted. 

“I think I’d let you if you asked kindly.” Voice breathy and hushed, landing on the back of Juyeon’s neck. The younger once again being the reason behind Juyeon’s breathlessness. He took his next move in careful consideration, deciding on whether he thought a risky decision like this would be worth it. Pushing the thought aside that this room was rented by his place of employment he came to the conclusion that yes, it was worth it. Kevin’s stare felt like a weight on him, the air in the room charged and Juyeon could ‘t help but lean into it. Moving into his touch and breathing in heavy as he could almost see the electricity running through the room. 

Cocking his head to the side Juyeon’s tongue darted out to drag over his bottom lip, carefully glancing up over to Kevin as he wetted his lips. “Can I? Please Kevin.. I want to spread you out on that bed and completely take you apart. I want you so bad.” His words came out rushed, completely gagging at the thought of the other bouncing on his cock. “Please let me fuck you.” 

Another chuckle bubbled out of Kevin at the other’s hunger. “So desperate,” he hummed, “It would be rude of to decline such a eager hyung.” Juyeon couldn’t help his gasp at being called hyung in this setting, dick twitching in his pants in immediate response. The blush returned to his cheeks and Kevin cooed at him. “You’re a cutie aren’t you? You like it when I call you hyung?”

Juyeon practically whimpered at that, he wanted this so bad he was practically vibrating with anticipation. The situation had him feeling a little silly, so needy for someone he's known for just a few hours but that seemed to be the effect Kevin had on people. On him at least. For the past two hours the air had been thick, suffocating Juyeon with the weight pushing down on his chest and he didn't have a reason to fight it anymore. He finally linked his eyes with Kevin's, a mewl escaping from his lips as he stared him down with pleading eyes.

In one swift move Kevin connected their lips together, it was the kind of kiss that would usually take months of sexual tension to create. Fiery and desperate as teeth clashed together, tongues tangling and saliva mixing and it was simply perfect. Juyeon found himself lost in it, drifting away as hands drifted to leave lingering touches on Kevin's waist. Fixated on the way the younger's skin moved below his fingertips, soft apart from the bumps he felt rising. A hiss falling from Kevin when Juyeon moved his mouth to nibble and play with Kevin's neck. One last time Juyeon allowed himself to put his ego aside, pleas being whispered against skin as he continued to plant kisses and love bites.

The model let out a soft moan before finally giving in and dragging Juyeon up from the chair he was sitting over to the bed, pushing him down in what Juyeon could only assume were Egyptian cotton with a thread count located in the five hundreds. Somewhere located between the 'in your wildest dreams' and the 'you wish' section in his brain. He didn't allow himself to linger at the thought for too long, far too pre-occupied with Kevin's fingers tugging eagerly at material of his shirt signaling for him to take it off. Something Juyeon complied with all too eagerly. It was then that he realized Kevin had already lost his silk jacket somewhere on his way to the bed, the younger hovering over him with lust written all over his face. Knowing that Kevin was just as eager as Juyeon helped a little.

As soon as Juyeon had gotted rid of his shirt Kevin was back on him, straddling him as he reconnected their lips. A particularly happy sigh coming from past his lips as he rubbed down against Juyeon's bulge, "Is hyung going to let me use his big cock to get off?" Rutting down against Juyeon harder, Juyeon's hands gripping his clothed ass to guide his movements. All he could do was whimper in response, a dumbed out look glossing over his face. Kevin let out another giggle, "Look at yourself hyung, can't even answer me. How are you supposed to fuck me when you can't even speak?" There was no doubt in his mind that the condescending tone was intended and he reveled in being looked down upon.

"Well it looks like I'm just going to have to do all the work hyung." Kevin sighed in disappointment, the bored look immediately sending to his dick. "I guess I'm lucky I had an extensive shower before I came here, such big hands yet too dumb to use them." He huffed and puffed, rustling loose from Juyeon's grip to take off their pants. There was something about the way Kevin spoke that made the older feel tingly all over. Peeping into the bedside table to see neatly packed condoms and sachets of lube, muttering to himself how these expensive hotels really do have their perks as he grabbed some of it.

Juyeon just continued to lie there, cock hard against his stomach and his eyes glued to Kevin who was busying himself with quickly stretching himself open on two fingers. For a second Juyeon worried if it would be enough but then he remembered Kevin talking about an extensive shower and he assumed he had come to the shoot stretched open already. He let himself picture it briefly; Kevin's hair wet and sticking against his face, legs spread and fucking down on his own fingers. The thought alone was enough for him to let out a moan.

"Is hyung a little impatient?" The younger cooed at him, "You don't get to be impatient when I'm doing your work for you." His voice was mean in a way that caused shivers to run down Juyeon's spine, focussing on his breath in an attempt to not let out any whines. Kevin seemed pleased at the silence that came in return. "That's more like it, hyung."

As a reward for his good behaviour Kevin moved back over to quickly roll the condom over Juyeon's cock who gasped at the sensation. The younger hummed in appreciation, Juyeon's dick easily being one of the biggest ones he had laid his eyes on in quite a while. "Going to fuck myself silly on your big dick, is that okay Juyeon hyung?" He spoke carefully, making sure to connect his eyes with the elder as he did so -- specifically making sure that he had his full consent before they continued any further. Juyeon nodded in reply, hand squeezing the thigh of the boy who had now situated himself on top of him in confirmation. "If you need me to stop tap my leg three times, okay?" The elder nodded and as soon as Kevin had been given the green light he sunk down onto Juyeon's cock.

"Fuck!" He moaned out, arching his back and throwing his head back in pleasure. "You fill me up so good, hyung." Kevin had to stop speaking every other word or so, being forced to make room for the groans and whimpers that bubbled through. Moving up and down at an increasing pace that was clearly for Kevin's pleasure only. Babbling on about how Juyeon had such a huge cock and how it fit inside him perfectly as he kept on bouncing. The drag inside of him was heavenly, Juyeon filling him up so perfectly and hitting all of his deepest spots.

Juyeon in return was feeling like he lost his mind. Eyes taking in the view that was happening on top of him, the younger looking absolutely heavenly. His face was flushed, fringe started to stick down his forehead a little and the white lace that made his tan skin look like liquid gold. Sounds kept bubbling out Kevin, "Such a big cock and I'm doing all the work for you." He chuckled a little, making Juyeon feel absolutely stupid. He slowed down for a minute, the strain in his thighs letting him know that he was pushing his limits with the way he was bouncing down on the elder. 

"It's like your cock was made just for me," Kevin continued to blubber on, "You're the perfect fit for me." He continued moving his hips on Juyeon, flowing in figure eights and desperate little jerks. "Feels so good inside me."

All of Kevin's words going straight to his dick and he wanted nothing more but to fuck up into boy. He needed to move, he needed to get himself in even deeper. It was overwhelming but he wanted to be good so bad and what Kevin wanted was to use him. Completely out of breath by the time he managed to tap three times on Kevin's thigh who in return immediately stopped his movements. It made it a little easier for Juyeon to catch his breath for a second before crying out, "Please let me fuck you, I need to move baby --" 

Kevin cut him off before he could embarrass himself even more, smiling softly at him as his thumb brushed over Juyeon's cheek. "Of course you can, hyung." He followed his words up with a kiss, letting his body go pliant as Juyeon wrapped his arms around him to press him even closer to him. The idol let out a moan, allowing himself to enjoy this brief moment of intimacy. He could've kissed like that for forever but it was over rather quickly when Juyeon tightened his grip on the younger and flipped them around.

He was fixated on the way Juyeon moved, toned muscles flexing with every movement. There was a flush spread on his chest, his bottom lip was stuck between his teeth in focus and there were droplets of sweat on his forehead. It was a shame he became a photographer Kevin thought for a second, Juyeon would've killed it as a model. If the way he was moving right now was any indication to the way he would move in front of the camera he bet people would line up to buy his magazines, Kevin himself included.

There was a moment of gratitude when Juyeon entered him again, although he took his time bottoming out at least he was filling him up again. The feeling was heavenly, so comfortable and snug in all the right places. The photographer let out a groan when he finally pushed in to the hilt and Kevin squeezed around him at the sound, squirming a little in the hopes of making Juyeon _move_ already. "Please do something hyung."

Something inside Juyeon snapped, telling him he had to be good for Kevin and Kevin wanted him to move. He slowly moved back, slowly dragging his cock out until the tip caught on Kevin's rim before slamming it back in. Hips snapping at an excruciating pace of drawn out thrusts mixed with quick slaps that made Kevin's eyes roll to the back off his head. It was intoxicating in a way that kept him on his toes, never quite knowing what he could expect with the next thrust. He felt like he was being fucked stupid, where he had been so in control earlier he couldn't act like this wasn't affecting him just as much as Juyeon.

It wasn't until Juyeon grabbed his hand and laid it on his lower abdomen that he truly lost his mind. Gasping when he realized that the feeling against his hand was Juyeon's dick moving inside of him. Moans continued to spill out of him with every thrust, occasionally accompanied with comments about how well his hyung filled him up. He felt completely stuffed, _satisfied_. That feeling only intensifying as Juyeon slightly canted his hips and started drilling into his prostate. His original eagerness returned and Kevin could tell he was getting close, more and more noises falling out of the top. And the truth was that if Juyeon continued like this for much longer Kevin wouldn't last much longer any more either.

Juyeon felt drunk off of the feeling of Kevin wrapped around him, heat completely engulfing him and he could feel the familiar feeling creeping up on him. White hot as he continued to fuck into the younger, eyes fixated on where he could see himself move in and out of the boy on his stomach. The outline of his cock ending exactly where the fabric of the crop top began and he couldn't help the grunt that came out of him at the sight. Kevin was absolutely perfect.

"Hyung I'm so close." Unlike the noises he had been letting out earlier Kevin's voice was now small, hushed with a focused look on his face as if he was doing everything in his power not to come.

"Me too, it's okay baby." He continued to fuck into Kevin, pressing into his prostate with every trust. It was enough pressure to drive Kevin absolutely wild, making him roll his eyes so far into the back of his head that he could see nothing but black. Thirty seconds was all it took, ten thrusts enough to make him clench down on Juyeon and spray white all over his stomach and lace top.

Juyeon groaned out, hips stuttering for a few more seconds before he filled up the condom and collapsed on top of Kevin letting out a loud "Fuck." Kevin chuckled at that, making Juyeon bounce slightly on top of him.

He rolled off of him, taking off the condom and tying it up before throwing it in the bin next to the bed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we should probably clean up and get going." Kevin groaned at that, throwing his arms up to cover his face. "You know, if you want to you can lie down for a while and take your time to recover. I still have to select the shots and pack my equipment up." Juyeon paused for a second, debating on whether he was going to continue his sentence. "We could uh .. -- we could get dinner after, if you'd like?"

Kevin was happy he had his arms covering his face, that way he could pretend like Juyeon wouldn't be able to see the smile that formed on his face.

"Yeah.. I'd like that."

Juyeon was practically glowing at that, "Great. It's a date then."

"It's a date." Kevin confirmed.


End file.
